Slavery and Shakespeare and Romance, why me?
by Lestes
Summary: War's over and Ichigo and friends get taken back to be slaves, and he meets some rather interesting Arrancar, along with continuing to further his relationship with Aizen, Gin, and Grimmjow.  Yaoi, lemon later.
1. I have how many masters?

**AN: Here's a new story for you. Second chapter should come out soon. Oh yeah, and I keep forgetting. All but the new Espada and some minor characters that I just add in for the heck of it are owned by Kubo-sensei. So it's a pity, but no, Bleach is not mine.**

INTRO FOR YOU TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

To begin with, this is an after war with Aizen winning thingy, and all the espada but Grimmjow are dead, so he had to replace them. That is where a few OCs come in as the new espada, named and numbered below.

1: Ka'loz

2: Natalia

3: Dajon

4: Angelos

5: Yuki

6: Grimmjow

7: Korono

8: Rin

9: Maren

0: Casimir

STORY

Ichigo strained against his bonds, twisting his head from side to side to catch a glimpse of the others. After the battle had been lost, Aizen had chosen which Shinigami were too strong to be kept alive and which could be taken back to Los Noches as slaves. Every single captain was beheaded, as well as the other Vizards and Urahara. The rest of them had been bound and taken to a large room to await their fates.

Ichigo himself was unsure as to why he had not been executed himself. He had defeated the fourth espada, was a vizard, and obviously had enough reiatsu to be captain level. However, Aizen had not sent him to the executioner and he was taken for slavery with the rest. Though he was happy enough to be with Orihime, Sado, and Ishida, along with Rukia and Renji if he twisted his head enough, he was still confused as to why the hell he was still alive.

"Hiya, Strawberry!" Ichigo tilted his head back to glare at the silver-haired man standing behind him. "Tsk, tsk. It's not polite to glare at one of your masters."

Ichigo cursed inwardly. "I have more than one?"

"Yep! Me, Aizen, and Grimm-kun was very insistent about having you as well, so Aizen gave in and we're sharing ya!" Gin chirped, pulling Ichigo up and throwing the orange-haired Shinigami over his shoulder despite protests from his captive. Ichigo's friends stared at him with pity and sadness in their eyes as they not only felt sorry for Ichigo but realized that they too would be facing the prospect of having one of their enemies claim them.

Ichigo gave a last little smile to them before proceeding to beat Gin's back with his bound hands. "I can walk on my own, you know!" Gin shunpoed down the next hall and made several turns before stopping. Gin tossed him into a room the room where Ichigo promptly stumbled into a tan and quite bare chest.

"Did you want to see me again so badly?" A pair of arms caught him and a hand reached up pet his hair. Ichigo pulled away from his captor with a blush.

Grimmjow snickered before yanking him back, immediately resuming his playing with Ichigo's hair, which felt good, though Ichigo would never say that.

"Welcome to Los Noches, Ichigo-kun," the orange-haired boy looked up at the brunette speaker, sitting high on his throne.

"I don't want a welcome, I want you to let all of us go home," Ichigo replied, trying half-heartedly to free himself from Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry, but we will not grant your wish, Ichigo-kun," Aizen smiled, "but I hope you'll find it comfortable here. Have you told him his sleeping arrangements yet, Gin?"

"Nah, I was gonna let ya do that yourself," Gin answered, running a hand through his silver strands.

"With the amount of people living in Los Noches, we would run out of space if we gave everyone their own quarters. To counter this, servants will be living in their master's quarters. Since you have three masters, you may pick where to sleep and switch rooms whenever you wish, so we have things prepared for you in each room. If you would please select who to share with tonight, whomever it is will show you their quarters and let you get changed."

"Well," Ichigo tried to comprehend his predicament, "I suppose Grimmjow then…" Grimmjow grinned and immediately seized Ichigo's wrist, pulling him towards the door.

"I expect you both to be at dinner on time," Aizen called as the left, Grimmjow rolling his eyes in response.

The blue-haired Espada led him to his room in a comfortable silence, opening the door and revealing a small room with windows to the artificially sunlit center of Los Noches. The bed was situated in a patch of sunlight, and materials for setting up another cot were piled in a corner. Plants lined the walls and vines crept towards the ceiling, making the panther arrancar's room resemble a jungle habitat. An open doorway led to a bathroom with a large tub sunk in the floor.

"Well, here it is," Grimmjow plopped down on the floor next to the cot equipment. "Your clothes should be in that drawer. I'll set up your cot while you dress. And you might as well bathe while you're in the bathroom. You smell like sweat, and though I don't mind it, I doubt Aizen will be happy with that at dinner.

Ichigo grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. The faucet system on the tub was easy enough to figure out, so, deciding he wouldn't need assistance in working anything, he shut the door and stripped. The hot water felt nice against his sore muscles and the soap smelled really good, so he took his time, finally grabbing the shampoo after he felt there was no nook or cranny left to scrub.

His hair was sudsy in no time, and just as he was about ready to rinse, some fingers reached down to massage a particular section. "You missed a spot."

Ichigo swatted the hand away. "I can do it myself," Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow as he massaged the shampoo into the spot that had been pointed out. The espada was crouching behind him, watching him scrub his hair. "What are you doing in here?"

"You were taking forever, so I thought I'd check on you, but you seem fine. Is the water that nice?"

Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow cocked his head before stripping himself and dropping in.

"Oh, it's normal," the espada looked disappointed, making Ichigo smile at the childish side he'd just shown. "I thought that since you were enjoying it so much that it would be different than usual."

Ichigo laughed lightly at the embarrassed look on Grimmjow's face before dipping his head under to wash out the shampoo. Just as he began to climb out, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back in.

"You forgot the conditioner," Grimmjow explained. Ichigo felt his face turn red. He'd landed on Grimmjow's lap, and now the blue-haired espada seemed intent on putting the conditioner in for him.

"Here you go," tan hands worked the solution through his hair. "Your hairs really soft."

"Thanks," Ichigo found himself confused. Was it just him or had he suddenly turned into a giant cuddle toy for the kitty-cat behind him?

As if to prove his theory, Grimmjow leaned his chest against Ichigo's back, resting his tan chin on the shinigami's lighter shoulder and his hands on his thighs.

After a minute or so of sitting in this awkward position, Ichigo broke the silence. "I think we can wash out the conditioner now."

"Okay," Grimmjow lazily straightened back up and let Ichigo dump himself beneath the water again and rinse out the conditioner. As Ichigo left the tub and dried himself off, dressing in a white tank with teal lining, white hakama with pale blue lining, and a white jacket with a deep red obi to top it all off.

"Hey Grimmjow, what do all the colors mean?"

"Teal is me, pale blue is Gin, and dark red is Aizen." He answered after a quick glance. "It's to tell everyone who you belong to. That way you hopefully won't get bothered a much."

"Bothered?"

"Groped, molested, raped, etc."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh."

"…what the hell? I'm a guy, a shinigami, and straight. Are the girls here extremely pushy or are the guys all gay?"

"Most of us are bi, actually."

"Including you?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

…

….

"So…what do you normally do in your spare time?"

"Kill hollows, hang out with friends, play video games, read, do homework, etc."

"There's a library down the hall if you want. There's a sign in plain sight that says library, so it should be easy to find."

"Okay."

"Try to get back here around 5:30 so I can get you to dinner on time."

**AN: AWKWARD END MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, this was so much fun to write. And I have more so expect an update soon.**


	2. Rin

Ichigo stared at the books. There must have been thousands. While he was busy gawking, he was jolted out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder.

"Who might you be?" the speaker was an arrancar with shoulder-length silver hair and a bone feather tucked behind an ear.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the shinigami answered, curiously looking for a ranking, doing a slight double-take when he found the eight on the man's ear lobe. "Are you pink-hair's replacement?"

"If you mean Szayel Aporro Grantz, then you are correct. I am Kotsuba Rin, the current eighth Espada. It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo," he smiled, purple eyes flashing. "I see Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama, and Grimmjow have already claimed you."

Ichigo nodded. "So what type of books do you have in this library?" he asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Everything. Is there something you'd like? I could help you find it."

"Any Shakespeare?"

"Which one?" Rin smiled, leading Ichigo to the back.

"Hamlet," Ichigo answered."

"Of course. The classics are shelved in the back. Shakespeare should be right about…" Rin scanned the shelf with his eyes, walking further down the shelf. "here."

"Thanks." Ichigo slid Hamlet off the shelf and sat down on a couch nearby which Rin immediately joined him on, leaning closer to read over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Do you often read Shakespeare?" Rin inquired. Ichigo shivered at the arrancar's breath next to his ear.

"Yes," he scooted to the side to lean against the armrest, away from the silver-haired espada.

"Which do you like best?" Rin smirked, shifting over to Ichigo and draping an arm over his shoulders.

"Much Ado About Nothing," he replied, tense at Rin's proximity.

"Have you been told about the seasonal plays?"

"No," Ichigo perked up at that, forgetting Rin's proximity and turning his head to look at Rin, noses brushing. The orange haired shinigami jumped a little at that, and Rin, laughing lightly, leaned against the back of the couch, giving Ichigo a bit more personal space.

"Well, we tend to have twelve a year because Aizen-sama makes us do three at a time, one all girls, one all guys, and one mixed. They tend to be famous playwrights, and I believe that we're doing Shakespeare this time. We'll be picking parts tomorrow. You should ask Aizen-sama if you could participate. I'd love to act with you, and I'm sure the others would be fine with it."

"I might just do that. So you act?" Ichigo was a bit of a fan of plays himself, and was having problems not jumping up for joy for the chance to be in one, and a Shakespeare at that. He knew his friends would be surprised, but there are some things that he found didn't quite suit his image, and his love of Shakespeare was one of them. Another was his obsession with rings. Especially when they had garnet stones…but he wasn't going to think about that now.

"Yes. When we did Phantom of the Opera for the mixed group, I was the phantom. For the male group, I was Dr. Frankenstein, in of course, Frankenstein."

"Wow," Ichigo smiled as Rin sat up straighter, his ego obviously quite pleased by the shinigami's compliment. "What do you expect to be chosen for Shakespeare?"

"Oh, the classics. Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet of course. The question is, what will be the third? My guess is either the Tempest, Othello, or Midsummer Night's Dream. I hope to be Hamlet and Romeo if possible. I find I look quite nice in medieval and renaissance dress."

"Maybe I should try for Laertes in Hamlet. I always found myself pitying him."

"But that means you'll kill me!"

"But it's your fault my father and sister are both dead!"

"Well, I admit to murdering your father, but it's entirely his fault that my dear Othelia died. It was because he was such a sniveling suck-up and cared for none but himself."

"But he was still my father! And Othelia died of heartbreak and loss because you going nuts and her father dying were too much for her!"

"I am not crazy! It was just an act!"

"Uh-huh."

"Really! I speak the truth! And though I might have killed your father—"

"You killed Ichigo's father? When?" a disgruntled and shocked voice interrupted their in-character argument.

"He was spying on my argument with my mother and being his normal, irritating, sucking-up-to-my-evil-uncle-self." Rin tossed his hair.

"You have an evil uncle?" Grimmjow eyebrows raised in surprise. "I didn't know it was possible for hollows to have family."

"It's Hamlet, Grimmjow. He's Hamlet and I'm Laertes. He killed my dad and indirectly my sister, so I end up killing him," Ichigo explained, taking pity on Grimmjow.

"So it's none of it real," Rin chimed in.

"Oh, you like _? too?" Ichigo smiled. He had a feeling that he was going to be friends with this arrancar. That is, the part of Rin that didn't enjoy invading his personal space.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you two, but we'll be late for dinner if we don't leave now." Grimmjow interjected, looking up at the clock above them.

"I'll go with the two of you then," Rin threaded an arm through Ichigo's, tugging him toward the door. "Do keep up, Grimmjow."

"Hey, Ichigo's not yours, I'm supposed to lead him!" Grimmjow complained, latching onto Ichigo's other arm with a glare toward Rin. "And if you get to close to him I'll beat you up. Don't forget I outrank you."

"Only because I have a fascination with the number eight. I could be higher if I wanted to be. The only reason I wasn't eight earlier was because once I got up to eighteen, the highest rank containing an eight that wasn't eight itself, I was constantly being sent off on missions and didn't get the chance to challenge Szayel. If I had, I would have had this spot way earlier."

"Is that so," Grimmjow said, making it obvious that it was a taunt rather than a question.

"Yes. Don't you believe me Ichigo?" Rin looked at the shinigami expectantly, and Grimmjow looked at him as well.

"Uh, well, I think that maybe it's true, but Grimmjow might be more powerful than sixth now too that people have switched up, so most of the rankings might be off a little."

"Thank you, Ichigo,"

"He wasn't agreeing with you, Rin."

"Of course he was, Grimmjow!"

Unbeknownst to the two arguing espada, Ichigo had escaped them both the instant he could and was currently heading toward the highest reiatsu he could find, assuming that it must be the dining hall where everyone else would surely be congregated.


End file.
